


sunflower

by VibrantVenus



Series: femslash february 2021 [17]
Category: Raven's Home (TV), That's So Raven
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Friendship/Love, and you're going to tell me they're not gay and in love?, fuck off disney, my girls now, these women are literally raising their children together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: day 17: sunflowerThey keep sunflowers on the windowsill.
Relationships: Raven Baxter/Chelsea Daniels
Series: femslash february 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142996
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	sunflower

They keep sunflowers on the windowsill. 

Chelsea says they're happy flowers, a small smile coming over her face every time she looks at them.

Raven's always been a bit of a sucker for Chelsea, and it's not a hard thing to do. So what if she buys plates with sunflowers on them, so what if the smile Chelsea gives her when she sees them warms her insides, makes her feel soft and gooey.

She's a grown woman, she's allowed to be in love with her best friend.

They're raising their children together, have already skipped most of the stages in normal romances. So what if they start sharing a bed, and kissing in the morning, coffee prepared when she wakes up, poured in homemade mugs with bright yellow flowers twisting around the handles.

It's just another level of intimacy that they share, their bond becoming even stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> i have not watched raven's home except for like, a couple episodes, but you're going to really look me in the eye and tell me they aren't gay? HUH? disney feel my teeth in ur ankles.


End file.
